Peewee's Secret Wedding
by ElanaVital
Summary: Pee-wee has a secret crush on someone, and there is a surprise wedding at the playhouse!


_**Pee-wee's Secret Wedding**_

_**A fan fiction**_

_**by Princess Mirrorglass**_

It was a sunny day at the playhouse. Pee-wee was sitting on Chairry reading Randy, Pterri, Magic Screen and Globey a story.

"...And so the Handsome Prince kissed the Beautiful Princess (_on the lips! Yuck!)_, and they rode off into the sunset, and got married, and lived happily ever after. The End!" he read dryly, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, I love that story!" said Magic Screen.

"I love it, too," said Chairry, " especially the pictures of the Princess in her beautiful wedding dress!"

"It's sooo romantic," they sighed together.

"Well, I think it stinks. What a bunch of mush!" said Randy. "Blaaaaarrrrggghh!"

"I agree. Especially the kissing part," said Pee-wee. "Blaaaaaarrrgghhh!"

"W-W-WWhat's wrong with the kissing part, Pee-w-wee? That's what people are supposed to do when they g-g-g-g-get married," said Conky.

"It's girl-stuff! Ooey-gooey girl-stuff!"sneered Randy. "I'm never getting married. Girls have all sorts of cooties!"

"Me neither. I don't like girls!" sniffed Pee-wee primly. "Not even an ensy-weensy bit."

"But what about Reba. She's a girl," said Pterri.

"Well, except for Reba. She's ok I guess."

"And Mrs. R-R-R-Rene? She's a girl, t-t-too," said Conky.

"Mmmm, ok. Mrs. Rene's allowed, too."

"And Miss Yvonne. She's a girl as well," said Globey.

"Welll-"

" And what about us, Pee-wee. Don't you like us?" said Chairry, Magic Screen, Chicky Baby, and the Flowers.

" Of course I like you. That's not what I mean. You're all missing the point! I like all you girls out there as FRIENDS, but I'm saying I don't want to MARRY you, that's all!"

"Oooohhhhh," they all said.

"Getting married is for suckers," said Randy.

"Yeaaaaah," echoed Pee-wee. "Suckers!"

"BLAAAAARRRRGGGGHH!" They both pretended to barf all over themselves.

"Oh brother," said Magic Screen, wheeling away.

"Boys," said Chicky Baby, "So immature."

Suddenly, the Picture Phone beeped and warbled in the far corner. Pee-wee jumped to his feet.

"I'LL GET IT! I'LL GET IT!"

He hopped over to the booth and sat down. "Pee-wee's playhouse, Pee-wee speaking."

Ricardo appeared on the screen, standing in front of a cactus. He didn't look very happy.

"Hola, Pee-wee."

"Hola, Ricardo! How's your vacation in Mexico?"

"Well, not so good Pee-wee. I think I have some bad news. Mi Abuela caught a bad cold, and she lives all by herself. She has nobody to take care of her."

"Oh no! That's terrible!"

"Si, mi amigo. It looks like I'm going to have to stay here in Mexico until she's feeling well again. I'm really sorry, Pee-wee. I guess I'm not going to make it back in time for your swimming lesson. But don't worry. I called my friend Arnold from California and he said he would be glad to be my substitute until I can come back. Is that okay? "

"It's okay, Ricardo. I understand completely. I just hope your grandma gets better real soon."

"Me too. Anyway, I've gotta go. Abuela needs her medicine. I'll have to call you back later."

"Ok. Bye Ricardo."

"Bye Pee-wee."

Pee-wee stepped out of the Picture Phone frowning.

"What's the matter, Pee-wee?" asked Magic Screen.

"It's Ricardo. His grandma's sick and he has to stay in Mexico, so now someone else is going to come over today to give me my swimming lesson."

"Who is coming?"

"I don't know. His friend Arnold from California. Gee, I hope he's as nice as Ricardo."

"Someone's coming Pee-wee," said Mr. Window.

"Oh-no. It must be Ricardo's friend...I'm a little nervous." Pee-wee went to the door, peeking out of the peephole anxiously.

"_OOF!"_

Suddenly the door flew open violently, sending him spinning across the floor. He sat up dizzily, rubbing his forehead.

"_Owwww..."_

Standing in the doorway was an enormous figure. He was tall and dazzlingly handsome, his shining golden hair coiffed perfectly in a pompadour. Shiny silver sunglasses covered his eyes. A tight white tank top stretched taut over his huge muscled chest. He wore crisp blue swimming trunks and a glimmering silver whistle hung around his neck.

"I'm here to PUMP YOU UP! HOOAAAHH!" he thundered. He poised his large arms over his shoulders, his tan, melon-sized biceps pulsating.

"Nowww...Where is the pathetic girly-man that I am to WHIP INTO MANLY SHAPE!"

Pee-wee stood up, dusting himself off. "Uh, Hi. You must be Arnold."

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Arnold gave a sparkling smile.

"Uh...I'm Pee-wee. Nice to meet ya." Pee-wee hesitantly extended his hand.

"Pee-wee, eh? The pleasure's all mine, I'm sure!" Arnold grabbed Pee-wee's thin hand in his ham-sized fist and shook violently, making Pee-wee's teeth rattle. His fingers clamped over Pee-wee's like a vice with a crunching sound.

"Yowwch! Ow! Ow! Leggo!" Pee-wee hollered.

"Heh heh, sorry lil' fella. Guess I don't know my own strength!" Arnold gave Pee-wee's back a huge thump, knocking him to the ground.

"Hey now, take it easy, lil' guy. Aren't you a Flimsy Freddy! It was only a friendly tap," said Arnold. He wrapped his fist around Pee-wee's neck and plucked him off the ground.

Pee-wee coughed and sputtered, his arms flailing.

"Well don't you worry. I'm going to change you from a scrawny wimpy little maggot into A HULKING MASS OF MAN-FLESH...Like me!" He planted Pee-wee firmly on his feet.

"Arnold, I don't think-" began Pee-wee.

"I'm not paying you to think, Pee-wee!"

"Well, actually, _I'm_ paying _you_."

"NOW!" boomed Arnold. " No more of this silly chit chat. DROP AND GIMME ONE HUNDRED!"

"One hundred what?" asked Pee-wee, rubbing his crushed hand.

"PUSH-UPS!"

"Push ups? But Ricardo never makes-" Suddenly Arnold's shrill whistle shrieked in Pee-wee's ear, making him nearly jump out of his skin.

"HOP TO! MOVE IT! MOVE IT! MOVE IT!" Arnold loomed over a shrinking Pee-wee.

Pee-wee immediately flopped to his stomach. He grunted and groaned, struggling with all his might to do his first push up... "One..."

_One Hour Later_

Arnold squatted over Pee-wee as he struggled on the playhouse floor.

"Ninety-eight..." Pee- wee was bathed in sweat, his arms quivering.

"N-Ninety-nine..." His face was purple and contorted in agony.

"ONE HUNDRED!"

Pee-wee collapsed onto the ground, panting. His arms felt like wet noodles.

"There! Now! Don't you feel much more energized?" asked Arnold.

"Uughh..."

"Ok then! Now it's time to warm up those leg muscles before we head for the pool. Come on, no one likes a Lazy Larry! Up up up!" Arnold grabbed Pee-wee by his collar and yanked him to his feet.

"ONE HUNDRED LAPS AROUND THE PLAYHOUSE! GO! GO! GO!"

"But-but-but-"

"I SAID MOVE IT! HUP TWO THREE FOUR, GET YOUR BOOTY OUT THAT DOOR! HUSTLE HUSTLE HUSTLE!" Arnold blew his whistle and Pee-wee cowered, fingers in his ears.

"Alright alright already!" he said, and out he went.

_Another hour later_

" Come on now, you sorry saggy sack of bones! Move that lazy rump! Go Go Go Go!"

Out the window, a miserable Pee-wee wheezed and puffed as he jogged passed.

"Wow, that Arnold sure is a tough trainer," murmured Chairry.

"He's so big and strong!" sighed Magic Screen.

"Poor Pee-wee. He looks so exhausted," said Pterri.

"Awww, Pee-wee's just being a wimp." Randy hopped onto Chairry's back.

Suddenly the red door opened slowly. Pee-wee crawled in on his hands and knees, moaning. He plopped down on his belly in the middle of the playhouse.

Arnold came in.

"Alright, Pee-wee. No time for a nap. Now lets head out to the pool!"

"The pool? But I'm so _tired..._"

"MOVE IT!"

_One More Hour Later_

Pee-wee came in from the pool, pale, dripping, and silent. He shuffled into the middle of the playhouse.

"How did the swimming lesson go, Pee-wee?" asked Globey.

"Mmmmuuuuuuugggggghhh..."

"Pee-wee, are you alright?"

"Mmmmmmuuuuuggggghhh..."

Arnold came in, gleaming with beads of water. He struck a pose, showing off his biceps.

"I'm sorry I had to take it so easy on you, Pee-wee, but you're soft. I didn't want to over do it."

"Mmmmmuuuugggghhh..."

"Now, lil' buddy, hit the showers! Atta boy!" He gave Pee-wee a hard slap on the back that sent him sprawling to the floor.

While Pee-wee was taking a shower, Arnold stood in front of the mirror by the bathroom, admiring his muscles.

"Gosh," whispered Magic Screen, "Arnold sure is handsome!"

"Yeah! And he sure is strong!" said Chairry.

"He's the most Handsome Man in Puppetland!" said the flowers.

"Right now, here comes the most Beautiful Woman in Puppetland! Miss Yvonne!" announced Mr. Window.

Miss Yvonne danced into the playhouse in a dazzling dress with a fluffy skirt, covered in yellow sequins.

"Oh Pee-wee!" she sang.

Arnold froze. "What is that beautiful sound?" he murmured, coming from behind the mirror.

Their eyes met.

All at once, the room was spinning, the birds were singing, and the air was sweet and fragrant with the smell of love at first sight.

Arnold and Miss Yvonne were drawn into each other's arms.

"I think I love you!" they both said at once, and began to kiss.

As they engulfed themselves in a passionate embrace, a weary but slightly refreshed Pee-wee stepped out into the living room.

At the sight of them, his jaw dropped.

"Miss Yvonne?"

The kiss ended, as Arnold and Miss Yvonne gazed at each other adoringly.

"You're soooo beautiful!" Arnold sighed.

"And you're soooo handsome!" Miss Yvonne sighed. T

They began to kiss again.

Pee-wee stomped over to them.

"Hello Miss Yvonne..."

They kissed and kissed.

"I said, _Hello Miss Yvonne!"_

They kissed some more.

Grumbling, Pee-wee stomped over to his toy chest and brought out a huge red and blue striped megaphone. He stomped back over to Miss Yvonne and Arnold.

"_**I SAID, HELLO MISS YVONNE!"**_

Miss Yvonne turned, startled out of her trance.

"Oh, hello, Pee-wee. What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing. Absolutely nothing! Actually, I don't even know how I got here _in my own playhouse! _Pardon my intrusion. I don't mean to IMPOSE!" he growled.

Miss Yvonne giggled. "Oh Pee-wee, you're so funny!"

"Yeah, hah hah," Pee-wee muttered.

"Pee-wee, I want you to meet my latest boyfriend, Mr...What was your name again?" she turned to Arnold.

"Arnold," Pee-wee said.

"_Arnold..."_ Miss Yvonne sighed.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," said Arnold.

"_Grrrrrr! Stop stealing my material!" _Pee-wee hissed. Miss Yvonne gazed into Arnold's sunglasses.

They began to kiss again.

"Hey, hey, hey, come on, cut that out already," Pee-wee said, pushing his way in between them.

"Pee-wee, isn't he wonderful?"

Arnold smiled, his white teeth dazzling.

"Yeah, he's great. He's my substitute swimming instructor. And gee! What do you know! The lessons all finished! I guess you have to be going now, _right Arnold?"_

"Yeah, I guess the lil' fella's right. I should be going. I have to take my motorcycle to the shop to get polished."

Miss Yvonne gasped. "You own a motorcycle? I've always wanted to ride a motorcycle!"

"Would you like to take a ride with me, Miss Yvonne?"

" I'd love to. Please," she whispered huskily, pushing Pee-wee aside. " Call me Evie."

"Ok, Evie..." They began to lean in for another kissing fest.

Pee-wee tapped Miss Yvonne's shoulder eagerly.

"Miss Yvonne! Miss Yvonne! Miss Yvonne! Miss Yvonne! I gotta tell you something! I gotta tell you something! I gotta tell you something!"

She turned. " What is it, Pee-wee?"

Pee-wee fidgeted with his buttons shyly. "Um...er...uh...Know what? I got this really cool red Schwinn bike at home, and it's got a propeller in the front and a lion's head and this really loud horn I got from my friend Dottie..."

"That's nice, Pee-wee." She turned back to Arnold, leaning in.

"Wait wait I'm not finished!"

"What, Pee-wee?"

Pee-wee scuffed his shoe.

" Um, and it has a really fancy set of streamers on the handlebars, and all the other boys on my block wish they had a bike like mine, but no one does and you know this one time someone was gonna steal it, but I stopped them because I was really smart and found out, kind of like James Bond did that one time in that movie with that guy who did that stuff with the things, and...and..."

She was turning back to Arnold. Pee-wee tapped her shoulder again. She looked at Pee-wee impatiently.

"What, Pee-wee? What is it? What? What? What?"

" Um... I was just thinking that...I mean, if you wanted to, you can come to my _real_ house today, and I-I could let you peek at it. Normally, I don't let anybody look at it or even touch it. but... I would let _you _ sit on it...and ride it a little, if you felt like it..."

Miss Yvonne sighed. "Thank you, Pee-wee, but maybe another time. Shall we, Arnold?"

"Right this way, Evie," said Arnold, walking out the red door with Miss Yvonne on his arm.

"Wow, don't they make a great couple?" said Chairry.

"Yeah...Sure...Whatever," grumbled Pee-wee.

"And isn't Arnold amazing?" said Chicky Baby.

"Mmmm-hmmm." Pee-wee rolled his eyes.

"And wasn't it romantic how they just fell in love at first sight?"

"Yeah, yeah, enough about Arnold already. I have an idea! Lets play with my blocks!" Pee-wee skipped over to his toy chest and began rummaging in it for his building blocks.

That day, Pee-wee watched his favorite cartoon, learned to dance the polka, and made friendship bracelets for all his friends. At the end of the day, he hopped onto his scooter and whizzed back to his little red farm house at the other side of the valley.

Just as he was feeding his little dog Speck, and getting his own dinner with the dine-o-matic, Arnold asked Evie to stay out with him to watch the sun rise.

And she said yes.

The next day, Pee-wee was trying to figure out how to put together his cool new Erector Set, when the Flowers announced, "And now presenting, The Most Beautiful Woman in Puppetland!"

"Yay! Miss Yvonne's here! Miss Yvonne's here!" Pee-wee hopped to his feet and danced in little circles.

" Hello Miss Yvonne!"

"Hello, Pee-wee! Isn't it a beautiful day?" Miss Yvonne sighed.

"You bet! How did your date with Arnold go?"

"Ohh, it was sooo romantic! We went to the drive in, then out to dinner, and we stayed up all night just to watch the sun rise! It was wonderful!"

Pee-wee chuckled. "That's great...Hey, wanna play with my brand new Erector Set? Lookit! I made a skyscaper! See?"

He held up his tower proudly.

"Well, maybe not today, Pee-wee."

His smile disappeared. The tower fell limp... " Oh...Okay."

" I wanted to talk to you all about something very very important," Miss Yvonne said soberly.

"Ok, Miss Yvonne. Shoot."

She smiled, her eyes aglow.

"Last night was the best night of my life! Early this morning, as we watched the sun peek over the horizon, something wonderful happened!"

"What happened, Miss Yvonne?" asked Chairry.

"This morning, Arnold asked me to marry him! And I said _yes_!"

Pee-wee gasped, dropping his skyscraper. It shattered on the ground in pieces.

" Oh, Miss Yvonne! I'm so happy for you!" said Globey.

"Getting married! My goodness!" said Magic Screen.

"Isn't that great?"

"That's so sweet!"

"C-C-Congratulations, M-M-Miss Yvonne," said Conky.

"And he's going to take me to California, where all the famous movie stars live! Isn't that fabulous? I'm going to live among the _stars!"_

"Wow, Miss Yvonne! How glamorous!" said Pterri.

"But we're going to miss you. Who will be the Most Beautiful Woman in Puppetland?" said Chairry.

"Oh don't worry, Chairry. I'll come back to visit you every chance I can. I could never forget my friends at the playhouse! And I'll send you postcards from Hollywood!"

"Maybe you could get them autographed by a real live movie star!" said Globey.

Everyone laughed except Pee-wee. He stared at her, his mouth agape.

"But here is the reason why I came over today. I wanted to ask you something, Pee-wee."

She took both his hands excitedly.

"The playhouse is my most favorite place in the world, and you are all absolutely my most best friends ever. There is nothing I would love more than to have my wedding right here _at your beautiful playhouse!"_

"_OOOOoooohhhhh!" _

"What a great idea!"

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun!"

"How romantic!"

"Well, Pee-wee...What do you think?...Pee-wee? Pee-wee, are you alright?" She frowned.

Pee-wee's eyes turned into big green orbs. His face turned a deep scarlet, and smoke steamed out of his ears.

"What's wrong with Pee-wee?"

"It looks like he's gonna explode!"

" Look out, he's gonna blow!"

"Take cover!"

"Pee-wee? Pee-wee, what do you think? May I have my wedding here at the playhouse?" asked Miss Yvonne.

"Here at the playhouse?" he repeated softly. "Hmmmm...Let me ponder on this for just a moment here. Hmmm... _NO!"_

Everyone jumped.

"But Pee-wee," began Chairry.

"NO NO NO NO, and gosh, let me ponder about this a moment longer. _**NO!"**_

"B-B-B-But why n-not?" asked Conky.

"_**Because I said so, that's why! The answer, in case you didn't hear me the first time, is NO! It's MY playhouse and I'M in charge! If you got a problem with that, then GET OUT!"**_

"Pee-wee!" gasped Miss Yvonne.

"_**I said get out! GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!"**_

Miss Yvonne's eyes filled with tears.

"**_AND DON'T EVER COME BACK!"_**

She rushed out the red door.

"Pee-wee, what in the world has gotten into you?" asked Globey.

"You were being so mean!" said Magic Screen.

"Will everybody just leave me alone," he muttered slinking away to the stairs by his toy chest.

"But why-"

"I said leave me alone!" He sat down, resting his chin in his hands.

Magic Screen began to sniffle.

"Oh, Magic Screen, I'm awful sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you. I'm just...I'm just a little upset at the

moment and need to be by myself..."

He sat staring at the floor. Then suddenly he covered his face with his hands and began to bawl. Just then, Reba came in.

"Hey Pee-wee, I've got some of your pen-pal letters today," she said. "Pee-wee?..."

She spotted him, curled a sad little ball by his toy chest.

"Oh my goodness, Pee-wee, what's the matter? Why are you crying?"

"Oh Reba," Pee-wee sniffled. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course I can."

"Promise not to tell anyone ever? Especially Randy. Cross your heart and hope to die, stick a needle in your eye?"

"I promise."

"W-well, Ricardo was supposed to come home today but his grandmother was sick and so he called his friend Arnold all the way from California to do my swimming lesson and it was really really really hard and when I was taking a shower Miss Yvonne came in and met Arnold and they fell in love at first sight and I invited Miss Yvonne over to my real house to ride my bike but she went on a date with Arnold instead and they were out all night till morning and then Miss Yvonne came in and told everyone that he asked her to marry her, and she said yes and she asked me if she could have the wedding at my playhouse but I got mad and yelled at her and told her to go away and never come back and Miss Yvonne is going to marry him anyway!" Pee-wee buried his face in his hands again.

Reba gasped. "Miss Yvonne's getting _married!_ Why that's wonderful news...Isn't it?"

"Nuh-uhhhh..."

"Why?"

"Because...

"Because what?"

"Because..._because_..."

"Because because what?"

"Because because..._because_..."

"Because because because _what_?"

"Because because because..._because_..."

"Because because-" Reba caught herself. "Pee-wee, why don't you want Arnold and Miss Yvonne to get married?"

"Because! Because! B-Because..._**SHE'S SUPPOSED TO MARRY **__** ME!"**_

Everyone gasped. Pee-wee's hands flew to his mouth, his faced turning bright red.

Reba smiled warmly. "Why Pee-wee...I always knew you liked her very much, but I never imagined that you...Pee-wee, I do believe you have a secret crush on Miss Yvonne!"

"SSShhhh!" he hissed savagely, "Tell the whole WORLD whydoncha! Lower your voice! It's supposed to be a _secret _!"

"Well, how long have you felt this way?"

"Um... gee, I dunno...Maybe when she came over to the playhouse that first time to say hello. Girls weren't supposed to be allowed to come in my playhouse, but she wore that pretty peach dress with the dots all over the edges, and, well..."

"Pee-wee! Do you mean to tell me you've had a crush on Miss Yvonne all this time?"

"Hush Reba, _please!"_

"Oh but Pee-wee! Why didn't you ever tell any of us? You know, there's nothing wrong with having special feelings for someone. It's sweet. "

"Yeah yeah yeah, it's so sweet I'm getting cavities. You don't have to make such a big deal about it, you know. Of course I like Miss Yvonne. All the boys like her! Cowboy Curtis, Cap'n Carl, why even Conky sorta likes Miss Yvonne a little bit. She's just so..so...beautiful!"

Reba smiled.

"I-I mean, she went out on dates with everyone, and I guess that never really bothered me before because we're all just friends and it was fun. But-but now this Arnold guy comes all the way from California and she's just going to _marry_ him and _move away_? She'll probably be so busy being a grown up married lady she'll never come back to play with us ever again, and, and, and..." Pee-wee began to sob. He brought out the hankerchief from his lapel and blew his nose with a loud honk.

"Ohh there there. It's okay, Pee-wee." She placed her arm around him and he buried his face on her shoulder. "This is your first heart break, isn't it?"

"Uh-huhhhh..."

"You poor poor thing. I don't think any of us ever knew how much you liked her."

"Well now you know." He dropped his head into his forearms.

"If you like her so much, why don't _you_ marry her?" asked Pterri.

His head popped up like a jack-in-the-box. His face beamed.

"Me? Marry Miss Yvonne? Why, that's that's...a _horrible _idea."

"Why, Pee-wee?" asked Magic Screen.

"Oh come on, you guys. Don't you all remember when Miss Yvonne had her house painted and came over to stay at the playhouse for a few days?"

"I remember. She had her dresses everywhere!" said Globey.

" Yeah and the whole house smelled like perfume!" said Chairry.

"And all she did was talk on the picture phone all day, and hog the bathroom, and make a mess in the kitchen," said Pee-wee. "You know, Reba, I really like Miss Yvonne a whole lot, and she's lots of fun to have around. But between you and me, I think she's just a _tad _high maintenance."

"Oh, I see."

"Besides...I'm not ready to get married yet, and who knows if I ever will," Pee-wee held his head high, a rugged, faraway look in his eyes. "Guys like me can't ever get tied down. I'm a lone wolf, a ramblin' man, a free spirit. I'm not sure any woman has what it takes to tame this wild heart!"

Reba rolled her eyes.

"Plus, when you get married, you have to do all that gross kissy-face stuff. Blaaaarrrgghh!" he pretended to gag.

"Well if you don't want to marry her, but Arnold wants to marry her, then what's the problem?"

"It's just that Arnold is so...so..._Ick. _With his big muscles and his fancy hair..._Ohhh look at me, I'm Arnold and I'm so handsome and wonderful and perfect and I can run around the playhouse a hundred times and never get tired, blah blah blah blah," _ Pee-wee mimicked. He stuck out his tongue.

"Wow, Pee-wee, you're pretty jealous."

"I am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not, am not, am not, infinite!"

Reba sighed patiently. "Pee-wee, do you care about Miss Yvonne?"

"Yeah."

"And do you want her to be happy?"

"Yeah."

"Well then. I think that instead of being jealous, you should think about Miss Yvonne's feelings. You should be happy, because _she's _happy!"

Pee-wee sighed. "Gee, you're right Reba...I guess I never thought about how Miss Yvonne feels. And it wasn't very nice of me to throw her out of the playhouse. Maybe I should apologize."

"I think you should," said Reba.

Pee-wee stood, his shoulders slumped, and shuffled over to the picture phone. He slowly peered over his shoulder. "Do I _have_ to?"

Reba nodded, crossing her arms. Pee-wee sat in the booth and put the can to his ear. He gulped. "Well, here goes nothin..."

The screen flashed brilliantly and Miss Yvonne's pretty face appeared.

"Hello?"

"Uh, er...h-hi Miss Yvonne. It's me, Pee-wee."

"Hmph! I've got nothing to say to you! Good bye!"

"No wait, don't hang up! Please, Miss Yvonne I wanted to tell you something."

"Well? I'm waiting."

Pee-wee hung his head, fingering the phone wire absentmindedly.

"I-I just wanted to...I mean, I had to tell you that...I-I wanted you to know that...Oh Miss Yvonne, I'm so so sorry I was so mean to you today! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! I don't want you to never come back to the playhouse! Please please please please please forgive me!" He began to cry.

"Well, you _were_ pretty mean. Why on earth did you get so angry at me?"

"Well, I...When you told me you were going to marry Arnold, I got really upset. And I guess I was kinda jealous..."

Miss Yvonne gasped, placing a dainty hand over her ample bosom.

"Why Pee-wee! I never knew you _cared!"_

Pee-wee smiled weakly, staring at his shoes. "Well...maybe just a little eensy weensy bit... It was sort of a secret."

"I mean, all you ever seemed to care about was your toy blocks or your train set. I didn't think you _liked_ girls. And all this time, you actually had a little bit of a crush on _me_? Oh, Pee-wee, you sweet, silly, darling little..."

"Shhh, Miss Yvonne, stop it, stop it! You're embarrassing me!" Pee-wee whined miserably covering his ears.

Suddenly Randy appeared at the booth curtain. "Miss Yvonne and Pee-wee, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"SHUT UP, RANDY!"

Randy pointed at Pee-wee, laughing.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" Pee-wee chased him out of the booth. "One of these days, I'm gonna turn him into a pile of toothpicks!"

He sat back down in the booth with a huff.

"Miss Yvonne, can you ever forgive me?"

"I dunno, can I?" she said with a wink. " Of course I forgive you, Pee-wee!"

"Boy, am I glad to get that off my chest. Whew! And...well, I guess Arnold isn't all that bad. I-I'm happy for you. Really! Super duper happy! Heh, heh," Pee-wee forced a smile.

"Oh great Pee-wee! I'm so glad! And, do you think we can have the wedding at the playhouse?"

Pee-wee winced. "Well..."

"Oh please?"

"I don't know."

"Pretty please? Pretty pretty please?" She batted her long eyelashes and he melted.

"Oh...Alright," he grumbled.

Everyone in the playhouse cheered.

All the next day, Pee-wee, Reba, and the others all prepared for the big day. The Playhouse gang came over, and they all made decorations out of flowers and construction paper. Mrs. Rene baked a beautiful three leveled wedding cake, and Lil' Punkin practiced singing for the reception party. Everyone was there, and they all had lots of fun.

And when it was time for the wedding, the everyone in the playhouse dressed up in their finest. Pee-wee was even wearing a gray tuxedo with a gray top hat and a crisp red ribbon. He stood at Mr. Window.

Conky stood at the other end of the playhouse in a white robe, with a little black notebook in his clamps.

"And now, presenting, the Bride!" announced the Flowers.

Miss Yvonne appeared in a sparkling mass of gauze and frills, and she was so lovely everyone fell silent.

"Ohh, Miss Yvonne! You look just like the Princess from our story book!" said Chairry.

"Thank you, Chairry! And now...Pee-wee, would you please do the honors?" she extended her hand to him.

He smiled, offering her his elbow. "I'd be happy to, Miss Yvonne."

They walked down the aisle in a grand procession. Reba, Mrs. Rene, and the Countess sobbed happily, as Rapunzel walked behind Miss Yvonne's elaborate dress, carrying her long train. Lil' Punkin walked ahead, dropping pink rose petals in their path. Cowboy Curtis played the wedding march on his guitar.

They stopped in front of Conky, and Pee-wee stepped to the side.

"D-D-Dearly Beloved, W-We are gathered here today in holy ma-ma-matrimony..."

"Wait, hold on a minute! Where is the groom?" asked Elvis.

"Oh yeah, we forgot about him. Where is he?" said Pee-wee.

"Pee-wee! Pee-wee!" Pterri suddenly flew in through Mr Window, breathless. He alighted on Chairry's back with a little white piece of paper in his claw.

"What is it, Pterri?"

"Can I speak to you in private?"

"Sure".

Pee-wee carried Pterri to the kitchen. "What is it? We're kinda in the middle of something!"

"I know, but I have to give you something. I found this little piece of paper taped outside of the door. What does it say?"

"Let me see it...Hmmm...It's a letter from Arnold. 'Dear Evie'", Pee-wee rolled his eyes.

"'I'm very sorry but I'm not going to be able to go through with it. There's no point in denying the truth. Guys like me can't ever get tied down. I'm a lone wolf, a ramblin' man, a free spirit. I'm not sure any woman has what it takes to tame this wild heart!'..._Whoah...Deja vou!  
><em>

'P.S. Please tell Pee-wee I'm sorry I couldn't whip him into shape. There are just some things that even a miracle can't fix.

Love forever,

Arnold.'"

Pee-wee gasped. "Oh no. This is terrible, Pterri! _Miss Yvonne just got dumped!"_

"What are we going to do?" asked Pterri.

"I don't know! This is going to devastate her! Ohhhhh, that Arnold! I knew he was just no good!"

"Yoo-hoo, Pee-wee!" she called out impatiently.

"Oh, uh, uh, be right there, Miss Yvonne, heh heh," Pee-wee gulped. He turned to Pterri. "We have to tell her the truth, even if it might be really bad!"

He shuffled over to the back of the playhouse, smiling at everyone nervously.

"Um, Miss Yvonne? Could I please have a word with you?" he said through his clenched grin.

"Not now, Pee-wee, I'm trying to get married," she glared.

"Please? It's really really important."

"What do you want, Pee-wee? What could be more important than my wedding?"

Pee-wee hung his head and handed her the note.

"Dear Evie," she read allowed. " I'm very sorry, but I'm not going to be able to go through with it..."

She gasped, reading the rest of it to herself. "Oh no...No...No!"

She burst into tears and rushed over to Chairry. She flung herself into Chairry's arms and cried.

"What's the matter, what happened?" asked Reba.

"It's Arnold! He-He-He doesn't want to marry me anymore!" she sobbed.

"Oh dear," remarked Countess. " Why that's dreadful!"

"I thought he loved me...He was going to take me to Hollywood!" she cried.

All the boys of the playhouse surrounded her hesitantly as she began to cry again.

"We're sorry this had to happen, Miss Yvonne. But we're glad you're not leaving us. We all like you, and, we don't want you to move away to California," said Cap'n Carl.

She sat up and looked all around at them.

"That's right. When we all got the news you were getting married it purt-near broke all our hearts. I have to admit, I was jealous," said Cowboy Curtis.

"Me too," said Fireman Frank.

"M-M-Me three," said Conky.

"I was a little jealous, too," said Pterri.

"I was jealous as well," said Globey.

"Me, too. I was so sad."

"I cried all night."

"I did, too!"

Pee-wee stood, leaning his back against the wall indifferently. "Don't look at _me,_" he muttered.

"Oh, thank you all so very much! I didn't know I was so well-loved," she said, smiling.

"Aw shucks, Miss Yvonne. We _all_ love you here," chuckled Cowboy Curtis shyly.

"Well in that case, I guess I don't have to be sad anymore," she said happily.

"That's right! And to celebrate, what's say we all have a big piece of my delicious chocolate cake! No point in letting it go to waste!" said Mrs. Rene.

Everyone cheered and filed into the kitchen. Pee-wee crept away unnoticed, chuckling to himself. He yanked the arm of the little white statue holding the discus, and his red scooter came rolling out of the garage.

Taking off his top hat, Pee-wee picked up his helmet and put it on. Miss Yvonne crept up behind him unnoticed. She tapped his shoulder, startling him.

"Oh, hi, Miss Yvonne."

"And where are you sneaking off to?"

" I have to go home. I promised Dottie and Speck I'd take them out for pizza and ice cream tonight."

"Alright, but before you go, I wanted to talk to you."

"Ok, what?" Pee-wee smiled.

"Pee-wee, even though I didn't get married today, thank you for being such a big help in making my wedding day special. I know it was very hard for you, and I just wanted you to know how much I appreciated it," she said.

"Oh! My pleasure, Miss Yvonne!"

"You are truly a great friend," she said warmly. "And you want to know a secret?"

"Sure! What is it?"

"Come closer, and I'll tell you," she said, beckoning him with her finger. He leaned in.

"Out of all of my friends, you'll always be my favorite," she whispered. Pee-wee beamed.

Suddenly, Miss Yvonne grabbed Pee-wee by the shoulders and gave him a big loud kiss, _right on the lips!_

"_MMMMMMMMWAH!"_

Everyone in the kitchen gasped and turned to them.

Pee-wee staggered back, dazed and dreamy.

He sighed, a big grin in his face.

He noticed everyone staring at him.

"Er, I mean, _EEEEEWWWW GROSS!_ _GIRL COOTIES! BLAAAAARRRRGGGGHH!"_

_**THE END**_


End file.
